


All it took was a pumpkin

by conehead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, 13daysofclexa, Clextober, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Pumpkins, Roommates, clextober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conehead/pseuds/conehead
Summary: The one where Lexa is indifferent to halloween, but her roommate (who she may or may not be crushing on) loves it and they have a traditional carving night- only this one has an unexpected twist that leads to halloween becoming Lexa's favorite holiday





	All it took was a pumpkin

The grocery store was packed for a Thursday night, at least it seemed that way to Lexa. Every aisle had another oblivious stranger with their cart parked dead center or in front of something “crucial”. How Pillsbury pumpkin cookies, pretzels, hot chocolate, and black licorice - which is an abomination, but Lexa’s a sucker for a certain puppy dog face- are crucial, remained a mystery, but Lexa hadn’t really questioned them either. 

 

Lexa sighed as she pushed another cart out of the way in order to keep up with her over excited roommate, the only reason she’s out shopping for nonessentials on her only night off in the first place. Clarke swore it wouldn’t take long and if Lexa had learned anything about the other girl in the two years of living together, it’s that Clarke was horrible at making decisions over little things. Whether it’s between two brands or deciding between two completely unrelated items, Clarke had to weigh out all of her options, stare at each for at  _ least  _ five minutes as if that would determine something, and then pick one, only to second guess herself a minute later. 

 

That’s how they ended up with both jelly bean and vines of black licorice (an abomination marketed as candy), and normal pretzels as well as the tiny stick version they had, in their cart because as cute as Clarke had looked tapping her finger on her lips as she mulled over her options, Lexa just wanted to be home in her pajamas. 

 

The last thing on their list was the main reason they went out, pumpkins. Apparently an apartment  _ needs  _ real pumpkins even if they have nowhere to display them. Clarke said something about it being sacrilegious if they went a halloween without pumpkins. 

 

Lexa found out pretty quickly that Clarke took halloween seriously. The blonde had just so happened to move in at the beginning of October and before her room was unpacked the rest of the apartment was covered in fake webs, ghouls, skeletons and other halloween associated decorations. Lexa also learned that there were far more ‘spooky’ songs in existence than she would have thought possible and that the city they lived in committed a yearly sin by not having a pumpkin patch. That first year Clarke ended up calling different stores to make sure they had pumpkins before she dragged Lexa around the city in search of the best ones.

 

And for the past two halloweens and the now upcoming one, they went to a grocer that was a good thirty five minutes from their apartment because the two that are walking distance away “ _ don’t have happy looking pumpkins, Lexa!” _

 

With a sigh, Lexa rested her arms on the cart and leaned into it as she watched Clarke get up close and personal with every pumpkin the store had to offer. As much a Lexa would groan about coming with Clarke every year, it was actually a sight that Lexa loved to watch. Clarke would have this energy about her, a certain spark. Her eyes would light up at the sight of the gourds. Her brow would always furrow as she stood back to appraise the selection, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth as she bit it in uncertainty trying to decide where to start. Then she’d run her hand over one, feeling for  _ something _ -although Lexa didn’t know what- before moving on to the next one and so on. Finally, when she’d found the right one she’d give herself this cute little self affirming nod and smile at Lexa who would then put the pumpkin in the cart and the process would start over for the second one.

 

“Which one are you going to get?” Clarke’s voice broke her out of her semi trance. Her own brow furrowed at the question, she never picked out her own pumpkin, Clarke did.

 

“Whichever one you tell me to,” Lexa replied with a shrug, straightening up she looked at her watch, they’d only been there for twenty minutes so there was still a chance of getting out in thirty.

 

“Noo,” Clarke whined. “That takes all of the magic out of it!”

 

“You picked the last two.” Lexa pointed out and Clarke actually honest to god pouted. “What, are you saying those weren’t as magical?”

 

“No, I just want you to do it this year.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because this year is special and I want you to have the full experience!” Clarke exclaimed.

 

“Why?” Lexa questioned again, not understanding the big deal. She couldn’t think of a reason that made this year different from the other two.

 

“It just  _ is, _ ” Clarke stressed. “Please, can you just pick one out?”

 

“Fine” Lexa relented because she had no reason not to and she wanted happy halloween Clarke back. She walked over to the stacked crates and stared at the selection. It’d be silly to get self conscious over picking a pumpkin, but knowing Clarke’s process and love -mild obsession- of them it was hard not to be. Lexa looked at the one Clarke had picked out, it was tall and more narrow than your average pumpkin and Lexa wondered what would be carved into it later. She grabbed a stout, sort of crooked pumpkin and hefted it up for Clarke to see, the wide smile she got in return was more than enough to make her feel good about her choice.

 

///

 

The kitchen table was covered in news paper, spoons, a bowl, and about twenty different carving tools, minutes after they got home. Clarke had turned on one of her halloween playlists while Lexa dug out some markers and an apron. Clarke was practically vibrating with what Lexa assumed was excitement as they sat down at opposite sides of the table, the bowl placed between them, as got ready to carve.

 

Lexa, much to Clarke’s dismay, cut out a lid from the top of her pumpkin- apparently you’re supposed to cut out the bottom- and started scooping out the seeds and pumpkin guts, putting the majority of the seeds in the bowl to be cleaned and baked later. Then she stared at the ‘face’ of the pumpkin trying to get some inspiration of what to carve. Last year she tried to be fancy, straying away from the typical jack-o-lantern by attempting a cat, and ended up with a giant circle carved out because she pushed too hard (Clarke told her it could be the moon to her werewolf).

 

This year Lexa was going to go with traditional. That still led to a lot of decisions - would it have circle or triangle eyes? Pointed or squared teeth and how many? What kind of nose? There were too many options. Meanwhile, Clarke had already started, well at least she had started drawing what she was going to carve, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth as she concentrated. Clarke’s eyes darted up to look at Lexa, making eye contact and before Lexa could say anything Clarke was looking down again and Lexa swore she saw Clarke’s cheeks redden, but didn’t question it.

 

Looking down at the abundance of tools in front of her, Lexa decided to just wing it, she grabbed the small serrated knife and jabbed it into her pumpkin. Starting with the mouth first, she carved a small curve, stopping where she wanted a tooth and changing the angle of the cut. She was pretty content with what she free handed until she she was cutting between the two bottom teeth and her knife slipped, slicing through more than she had intended.  _ I guess there doesn’t need to be a tooth there,  _ she said to herself with a sigh, looking across the table she found Clarke already looking at her, maybe she had said it out loud? She let out an exaggerated sigh and frown causing Clarke to laugh before getting back to carving. 

 

The eyes went a lot smoother than the mouth, they were both the same relative shape although they may have ended up slightly different sizes, that only adds character. Lexa was about to start on the nose when some creepy instrumental that belongs in a horror movie (or anywhere away from her) started to play. She reached for Clarke’s phone to change it to literally anything else, only Clarke quickly snatched it off the table and clutched it to her chest before she could. Clarke’s eyes were wide with panic, Lexa’s were equally wide only from shock and confusion.

 

“What was that?!”

 

“Why were you going for my phone?” Clarke questioned, still looking at her in a way Lexa couldn’t name.

  


“To change the music! You know I hate anything that sounds like it would be played in the background while I was being murdered.”

 

“Oh” Clarke exhaled. “Right, well you could have just asked, I would have done it.” The song was promptly turned off and a new, less creepy one, filled the room.

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, you’ve never had a problem with me using your phone before.”

 

“Yeah, well, I-” Clarke stuttered, “My design is on here and I want it to be a surprise.”

 

“You haven’t been looking at your phone though,” Lexa pointed out, “Not even for the texts you’ve been getting. You’re in the ‘carving zone’ and nothing can disturb you.”

 

“Right, and you’re distracting me.”

 

“No really what was that?”

 

“That would defeat the purpose you not knowing.” Clarke sassed only to wince slightly afterwards.

 

“So there is something you don’t want me to know.” Lexa said and her stomach dropped a little, she didn’t think they kept anything from each other, they were closer than most roommates were, probably too close, or so Lexa had thought, but maybe she was wrong. “Okay, then.”

 

“Just,” Clarke sighed and then shook her head, “it’s nothing really, can we go back to our pumpkins?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Lexa wasn’t really in the festive mood anymore, but that didn’t mean she wanted to ruin it for Clarke. She really wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much- okay, she did, but she swore to herself she would never do anything about it- she watched Clarke pick up her loop tool and decided to do the same, she grabbed her knife and stabbed the spot where the nose would go (with more force than necessary, but whatever). That is why you don’t fall for your roommate. She finished her pumpkin rather quickly, standing from her seat she stretched out her back that had started to twinge from her position.

 

She moved her pumpkin to the counter in order to clean her side off, crumpled up the paper and threw it, along with the pumpkin guts, out. Typically after she was done carving, since she finished first, she would put the cookies in the oven and start the hot chocolate, but she wasn’t sure if she would feel like cuddling up on the couch and watching Hocus Pocus when Clarke was done. 

 

“Do you still want to have the cookies tonight?” She asked hoping the answer she knew was going to come wouldn’t. 

 

“Of course! It’s tradition.” Clarke said and it seemed like her mood hadn’t shifted like Lexa’s had. How many years do you need to do something before it can be considered tradition?

 

Lexa held back her sigh and preheated the oven. She grabbed a cookie sheet and a pot from the cupboard and the roll of dough and milk from the fridge and set them on the counter. She sliced the sugar cookies into thick slices like Clarke liked them and spaced them out evenly on the pan. She felt eyes on her the entire time she moved around the kitchen, but chose to ignore it as she started the hot chocolate.

 

When the oven was ready she put the cookies in and set the timer, put the coco on low and left to get the extra blankets from hers and Clarke’s closets (if she was still allowed in there).

 

The couch looked like a cozy nest when she was done setting it up. Lexa walked back into the kitchen and saw Clarke still laser focused on her pumpkin. She poured herself a cup of hot chocolate, wrapped both her hands around the mug to warm up before taking a small sip. To offset the richness of the drink, Lexa grabbed a handful of pretzels and leaned against the counter as she watched Clarke meticulously carve her pumpkin. 

 

A few minutes later the oven beeped and Lexa promptly removed the cookies and set the tray down to cool before taking the cookies off the sheet. Clarke didn’t show any signs of being done soon, so Lexa slid a bag of black licorice under her arm, grabbed a bowl of pretzels with one hand and her mug with the other and went into the living room to pick out a show to watch while Clarke finished. She set her stuff down on the side table, next to the two photos of halloweens past. It was always funny for Lexa to see the difference between the two. When the first photo was taken, they had only known each other for a little over two weeks (aside from the messages they had exchanged before Clarke had moved in). Clarke’s smile was brilliant, while Lexa’s was a little more reserved and they were a almost an arms length apart. In the second, they both had matching grins and virtually no space between them. Lexa smiled at the memories as she burrowed into the blankets.

 

She alternated between looking at her phone and the TV for the next ten minutes, not really absorbing anything, but content with just zoning out.

 

“Lex?” Clarke called from the other room.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m done.” Clarke stated, which was odd. Usually after she was done, Clarke would drag Lexa back to the kitchen or skip even the hassle and bring her pumpkin to Lexa. Lexa pulled herself out of her cocoon and walked into the kitchen. Clarke was standing in front of the table and she was fidgeting her hands. Clarke was always slightly bashful when it came to showing off her work, but she was never that outright nervous.

 

“Did I ever tell you how my mom asked my dad out?” Clarke asked causing Lexa’s head to tilt slightly at the odd transition.

 

“Um, no. Not that I remember.” 

 

“Oh, well it was with a pumpkin,” Clarke elaborated and Lexa’s heart started to beat a little faster, why was Clarke telling her that? “You know halloween is his favorite, that’s where I get it from,” Clarke laughed. “And well he had asked her out before and she said no, but then she got to know him and realized she wanted more I guess and well she tried to carve his face into a pumpkin to be all romantic or something, but she has no artistic ability literally whatsoever and it was actually really disturbing looking- trust me there are pictures- but it worked, somehow.” 

 

Clarke moved around the table and grabbed her pumpkin that was now on a plate, holding it as close to her chest as she could. Lexa watched Clarke bite her lip, something she only did when she second guessed herself or was nervous. Her eyes bounced between blue ones as she tried to figure out what was happening because it surely wasn’t what she thought, what she hoped.   

 

“I think I’m a little better than her at stuff like this, but I also added a little something to make it less creepy and more festive, hopefully,” Clarke turned the pumpkin and Lexa gasped. “I uh, hope I’m not wrong about this, because I really care about you and our friendship, but I also like you like a crazy amount and not like platonically, far far from it actually.” Clarke swallowed hard, but Lexa wasn’t looking at her to notice, no, she was looking at herself, well a version of herself. Clarke had carved her face with last years warrior face paint onto the pumpkin and Lexa couldn’t speak. She kept staring at the glowing, hyper-detailed carving and then she going back and forth from looking at that and looking at Clarke with what must have been an awestruck expression. Was this really happening??

 

“Clarke?”   
  


“Lexa.”

 

“What.”

 

“I’ve kinda said my piece, I mean I could go into more details about my feelings or what I like so much about you, but I’d rather not embarrass myself further if this isn’t going the way I think it is.” Clarke half shrugged, still looking at Lexa with that semi nervous semi expectant look, but Lexa still couldn’t form a sentence because she had thought that day would never come and then she watched Clarke’s feet shuffle and decided she didn’t need words.

 

“Put the pumpkin down.” 

 

“What?” Clarke asked looking more confused, but she still followed the instruction, placing the pumpkin back on the table.

 

Lexa didn’t wait any longer, stepping forward she wrapped her arm around Clarke’s back and cupped Clarke’s jaw with her other hand, she swore Clarke was the one who gasped as she guided their lips together. Lexa was never someone who believed in a higher power or destinies, but kissing Clarke, being able to kiss Clarke again, Lexa would thank whatever was out there for bringing them together.

 

Clarke’s hand was gripping Lexa’s shirt and Lexa’s hand was tangled in Clarke’s hair, but they kept it slow, just lips moving against lips, bodies flush together, not needing to rush into anything even if the want was there. 

 

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for a while” Lexa admit once they broke apart.

 

“Me too, so much” Clarke said leaning back in for another kiss.

 

They settled down on the couch shortly after, Clarke leaning into Lexa’s side with Lexa’s arm wrapped around her, not a new position, but it definitely meant more than before. Clarke had reheated the hot chocolate and put the cookies on a plate to share while Lexa set up the movie. Just before hitting play, a thought crossed Lexa’s mind.

 

“Did the phone thing have something to do with this.” She gestured between the two of them causing Clarke to groan and turn her head into Lexa’s chest.

 

“My mom was giving me a pep talk and I didn’t want you to see it.”

 

“Your mom was in on it?” Lexa asked in surprise.

 

“She wanted me to do it last year.”

 

“You’re kidding..”   
  


“I wish, she’s been on my case all year making sure I wouldn’t chicken out.”

 

“Well thank you for going through with it.” Lexa said, accompanied by a kiss to the side of Clarkes head.

 

“Mhmm, thanks for not making me look like an idiot.”

 

“Like that would ever happen, now come on it’s getting late, let’s watch the movie.”

 

“Best halloween  _ ever _ .”

 

“Oh and Clarke?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“There will be no kissing if you eat one of those nasty things.”

 

“Black licorice is an underappreciated candy and you are gonna love it eventually, especially if I don’t stop eating it, you’ll have no choice.”

 

//

 

Halloween was definitely becoming one of Lexa’s favorite holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> a day or so late, but it was just a little something to get me back into writing- hope it was alright! xx


End file.
